Paternales Discusiones
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Naraku jamás se imagino que crear a Akago lo llevaría a esos extremos y menos a tratar con Kagura de esa manera, ella no era indispensable para él, pero tenía que admitir que de ves en cuando hacía falta. [Respuesta al reto de Nee Swanco en el foro ¡ siéntate!]


**Disclaimer: **InuYasha & cia. no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. La idea original es de Nee Swanco y la trama es mía.

_Este One-shot es la respuesta al reto propuesto por Nee Swanco en el foro ¡Sientate!, aquí en Fanfictión. net _

* * *

¿A dónde los había llevado el mundo? El tener un nuevo hijo en la familia acarreaba responsabilidades, Naraku paso de ser el malote del cuento a la nana cambia pañales de Akago y Kagura abrumaba más su existencia haciendo de mamá ¡Dios! Todo parecía ponerse de cabeza y nadie parecía intervenir.

La inexorable Kanna caminaba por los pasillos del palacio con Akago, sosteniéndolo sobre su espejo como si se tratase de un postre sobre una bandeja. No comprendía bien porque siempre dejaban al pequeño con ella, cuando sabían perfectamente que ella no se preocuparía por nada, menos por el olor calcinante que expulsaba.

—Akago quiere que le cambien el pañal— informo a su creador, poniendo al mencionado sobre el escritorio.

—Dile a Kagura que se encargue— fue le inmediata sentencia de Naraku al sentir el fétido aroma que exhalaba el pañal sucio.

—Usted la envió a buscar el fragmento de la perla que estaba en el estanque.

Rodo los ojos con desgano, su extensión tomo el espejo y se fue, imperturbable y despreocupada. Akago sonrió con malicia, empezaba a sentirse un príncipe entre todas las creaciones y el mismo Naraku, aunque el hanyû no lo notase todo en el castillo llevaba varios días girando en torno a su infantil extensión.

Tomo al niño y lo recostó en el escritorio.

"_¿Dónde dejo Kagura los pañales?" _se preguntó, echando una rápida mirada a su oficina. Prefería cambiar un pañal que soportar un segundo más ese olor.

—Naraku, cámbiame ya— exigió Akago, en el mismo tono tétrico con que se dirigía a todo el mundo. Este volvió la mirada, amenazándolo.

Tenía planes que concluir y trampas que diseñar, además había fragmentos que recuperar. No tenía nada de tiempo para lidiar con idioteces como un bebé, se culpaba mentalmente por haber introducido a ese ser en ese cuerpo. Kagura era la única que lograba lidiar de a poco con él, pero siempre terminaba murmurando cosas y queriendo destruir a todo ser que se le cruzaba, con razón había aceptado tan de buena gana salir a buscar un fragmento.

—Creo que los dejo en el baúl —y hasta allí se acercó a sacar el pedazo de tela blanca. Una duda existencial lo asalto: _"¿Cómo se cambia un pañal?"_

—Aquí te dejo el fragmento —escucho que informaba la teynnō, detrás de él, con desgana y mal humor— ¿Por qué no le cambias el pañal a este crio? Asfixiara a todos.

—Porque tú lo harás —concluyo entregándole el pedazo de tela con una sonrisa triunfante resbalando en su boca.

Una vena broto en la cien de Kagura. ¿Le habían visto cara de nana o qué? A duras penas si soportaba tener que mecerlo en su pluma cuando lloraba desconsoladamente y preparar sus papillas, para ahora tener que cambiarle los pañales.

—Tengo hambre.

—Lo que faltaba —exclamo Naraku.

Kagura frunció el ceño, no le cambiaria los pañales y no le prepararía más papillas al malcriado. Ya estaba harta de ser manipulada por él y por Naraku, se había cansado de ser la niñera.

—Cámbiale tú los pañales, hazle tú la papilla —le dijo a Naraku desafiante— yo no soy la nana.

—Pero me obedeces a mí, así que… cámbiale el pañal —grito como repuesta el otro, negándose a su vez, rotundamente, a hacer de papá.

—Claro, pero como yo te dije que hicieras un bebé ¡Dios mío! Solo tú creas ese tipo de cosas ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué yo lo criara para ti al mismo tiempo que iba a las batallas y recuperaba fragmentos? —exclamo exaltada, ya estaba harta de recibir órdenes tontas.

—Kagura, no me provoques, sabes que ¡lárgate! —Grito con soberbia y escapándosele a la vez el sarcasmo en la siguiente oración— ¿Qué te crees tú? ¿Indispensable para mí? Soy Naraku, sería quien soy ahora contigo o sin ti.

—perfecto, ¿entonces para que me atrapaste en este cuerpo?

Akago miraba todo recostado en el escritorio. Se divertía con las discusiones de esos dos, tenían la facultad de parecer una vieja pareja de casados. Aunque su diversión se acabó cuando Naraku logro convencer a Kagura de prepararle algo mientras él cambiaba el pañal.

El hanyû se volteó cabreado, al tiempo que Kagura salía de la habitación intentando cruzarse con algo para matar.

Desvistió al niño y empezó a quitarle el pañal. Sentía subir por su garganta todo el contenido estomacal, ese olor le provocaba náuseas y casi lo mareaba. Su cara se deformaba paulatinamente con cada inhalación. Aspiro hondo, volteo la cara y cerró los ojos; no quería ver esas porquerías. Akago sonreía con malicia, además de disfrutar leer el corazón de las personas, también tenía predilección por arruinar el estómago de cualquiera.

El pañal sucio fue arrojado por la ventana (sin comentarios sobre donde aterrizo) Naraku puso todo en su sitio y le coloco un poco de talco a su "bebé". Ya se imaginaba la cara que pondrían sus enemigos si lo vieran en esa posición, todo era culpa de Kagura. Extendió el pañal y puso sobre él a su albina extensión, esta puso una carita de perversión ¡hasta él ya se burlaba! Amarro como pudo el pedazo de tela y lo volvió a vestir.

* * *

—Maldito pedazo de escoria —susurraba Kagura y revolvía una papilla a través del pasillo. Ya era la tercera vez que atendía a la nueva extensión. Sí, su hermosa pluma tuvo que servir de hamaca para que dejase de chillar como ardilla.

Entro en la habitación, matando con la mirada a Naraku, él la evadió con sencillez, dándole al niño para que lo tomase en brazos

"_Te ves muy dulce, Kagura"_ pensó, al ponerlo en los brazos de la teynnō.

—Otra vez papilla —se quejó Naraku observando el plato y teniendo como objetivo encolerizar a su extensión. Notando también que el alimento tenía el mismo color que el pañal sucio que acababa de cambiar.

—Claro, ¿acaso se le puede dar algo más a ese mocoso? Aquí no hay nada —le recalco esta, empezando a darle de comer al pequeño.

—Bueno, creí que para eso te había puesto tetas —Filosofó Naraku, ironizando una sonrisa y viendo como el ojo derecho de Kagura empezaba a tener un tic.

* * *

**Hola :)**

**Queridos lectores, espero que haya sido de su agrado, sobre todo para tí, Nee Swanco, ya que el reto lo propusiste tú y creo que cumplí con todos tus requisitos. Aprovecho para disculparme si cometí errores en cuanto al IC de Naraku, es la primera ves que escribo sobre él y no estoy muy segura del contenido xD**

**No siendo más, me despido y les agradezco por interesarse en leer la historia :3 **

**Sayonara.**


End file.
